1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system and method for treating a mixture of solids and water, and particularly to a method and system for separating or concentrating liquid and solids from slurry.
2. Discussion of the Background
Water with suspended solids may result from agricultural, manufacturing, or natural sources. In some circumstance, it is desired to produce water with fewer solids, and in some circumstances it is desired produce concentrated solids. Equipment has been developed that utilize filters for performing the separation. Such systems typically require intermittent shutting down of the equipment to clean out the filters.
Thus there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus that permits the continuous or pulsatile separation of solids from water at high flow rates. Such a method and apparatus should be operable with a range of solid concentrations and should operate to continuously clean any filters.